


Grantaire, Put the Bottle Down

by warehousefullofkraken



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Enjolras cares, Enjolras cares a lot, Fluff, Grantaire is an artist, I promise, M/M, Some hurt/comfort, because i just want my barricade boys to be happy okay, there's a plot structure somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warehousefullofkraken/pseuds/warehousefullofkraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll only do it if Enjolras asks, but he'll do it every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire, Put the Bottle Down

“Grantaire, put the bottle DOWN!” Enjolras snaps at him, like he does every night in the Musain. Usually, Grantaire just rolls his eyes and takes a swig, but tonight seems different. Enjolras is in a rare mood, all bright eyes and shouting, and Grantaire can’t help but notice how the light from the café’s hideous incandescent lighting shoots through his blonde curls, giving him a halo. Like an angel…or a god. His Apollo. Slowly, Grantaire sets his bottle on the table. Enjolras doesn’t even glance over.

 

“Grantaire, put the bottle down,” Enjolras says quietly, sitting across from him in the dim light of the mostly-closed café. The alcohol usually helps him ignore the pounding in his chest, but with his bottle down and Enjolras so close, he can feel his cheeks getting warm. Enjolras doesn’t say anything, doesn’t need to say anything. Grantaire simply notices the brightness in his eyes that so closely mirrors his own, and all is understood.

 

“Grantaire, put the bottle down”, Enjolras beseeches huskily from behind him, his voice thick from frequent swigs from that very bottle, arms wrapped tightly around the artist. A low chuckle rushes through Grantaire as he pushes back against his Apollo in the dim light from his apartment and turns to face him. Enjolras’s lips are soft against his own, and the bottle is forgotten. 

 

“Grantaire, put the bottle down,” Enjolras says, fear shooting through eyes. Grantaire has had one too many bottles tonight, and if that big bastard from across the bar doesn’t stop looking at him… Enjolras is pushing him out the door of the bar, worry etched along his face that Grantaire’s drink-blurry eyes don’t see. Grantaire whirls and shouts something in the direction of the big bastard in question, and not even Apollo can pull him off Grantaire. They sit in silence in the dark a few hours later as Enjolras quietly dabs at Grantaire’s many wounds in the quiet of their apartment.

 

“Grantaire, put the bottle DOWN”, Enjolras screeches at him. His god is angry, angry at the world’s injustice, angry at the too-small mark he is making, angry with the indifference he sees too often in Grantaire’s eyes. He throws barbs at his calloused lover, barbs meant to hurt the softest parts that still existed in Grantaire, that only Enjolras has ever seen. To his credit, Grantaire does put the bottle down, as it falls to the ground with a smash when he throws it and stalks out.

 

“Grantaire, put the bottle down,” Enjolras begs in a whisper when he finds Grantaire sitting a bar later that night. Grantaire looks behind him, insult at the ready, but stops when he sees the look in Enjolras’s eyes. It’s defeat. Enjolras has never been defeated, only filled with an even more steely determination than before. The sight makes Grantaire’s blood go cold and the alcohol flee from his head. His golden Apollo needs him now. He gets up, and follows Enjolras out of the bar.

 

“Grantaire, put the bottle down,” Enjolras moans sleepily into his artist’s hair early the next morning. Grantaire smiles and sets the bottle back down onto the floor. He’s always used alcohol to run, run from Enjolras, run from his feelings, run away from everything. As he holds Enjolras close to him as the world wakes, he thinks now he’ll be running in a different direction.


End file.
